Dancing with the band
by botskey
Summary: It was my first time meeting the band after the concert. Who knew that Sakura, Shikamaru and I would end up dancing with the band members at the next concert. Tenten x Shūhei one shot.


**It's fun to play in the world that Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto have created and they get the credit. I do not own any characters. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on.**

This story is just some random fun and doesn't follow any timelines. Tenten x Shūhei one shot.

* * *

><p><em>Dancing with the band<em>

"So, Tenten, what did you think of the band?" Ino asked.

"I like them." I grinned. "Where are we going?"

I followed Ino and Sakura through the crowd leaving the concert area at the festival.

"Hurry up! So we can meet the members!" Sakura squealed.

"Relax. Remember that Shika gave us backstage passes." I sighed.

"Did you like the dancing?"

"That was amazing! I would like a chance to dance with Ichigo." Sakura cooed.

The Silent Shinigami is a band that Ino and Sakura follow. This was the first time I got to see them live in concert at the festival. Sakura and Ino have spent the past week trying to figure out what we should wear, in hopes to catch the attention of certain band members or some cute guys. I gave in when they had me wear a blue halter-top and jeans and they curled my hair. I must admit, I'm not use to having my hair down and curled. Sakura wore a green tank top and jeans as Ino wore a pink halter top and jeans. We got closer to the stage and I was feeling a little nervous as I got a better look at the band members.

"Look!" Ino squealed as we stopped.

I saw a bunch of guys and girls standing near the edge of the stage and a couple more sitting on the edge. They were all wearing blue jeans and different colored tank tops and A-shirts. Some had on a buttoned up shirt over their tank tops. They were talking to a group of people who looked familiar.

"Are there two pineapples over there?" Ino asked.

"Not really. It's Shika talking to his cousin Renji." Sakura said.

"I was going to say, Shika is not a red head." I smirked.

We slowly approached the group. We saw that not only Shika was there, but also Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Neji.

"Look! It's Ichigo!" Sakura whispered in my ear as she pointed the guy with orange hair sitting on the stage leaning against a speaker, twirling some drumsticks.

"That's Chad." she pointed the tall built brunette, leaning against the stage.

"There is Nanao." she pointed the girl sitting on a speaker.

"There is Renji." Ino whispered in my other ear. She motioned to the one talking to Shika.

"Sakura already said that." I whispered back.

"That is Senna." Ino pointed to a girl with purple hair, talking to Kiba.

"It's Karin! Ichigo's sister!" she practically squealed. Karin was chatting with Neji.

"And that is Shūhei." she grinned, pointing to the guy with black hair and tattoos on his face. He was sitting on the edge of the stage near Nanao.

"Nice." I grinned.

"Hi girls!" Kiba greeted, as we got closer. All the guys looked over at us and grinned.

"That's one way to get their attention." Ino muttered.

Shika introduced us to the band members. I was half listening to the conversations going on as I glanced around the group. I watched as more people were leaving and heading over to the river to watch the fireworks show that was to start soon.

"Hey Tenten."

"Hn?"

"That's a nice look you have." Hinata grinned.

I realized that I was the center of attention.

"You like? Sakura was having fun curling my hair." I grinned as I twirled one of the curls.

"It's better than your two buns." Neji teased as I stuck my tongue out at them.

I blushed as I heard the snickering. Renji moved to sit on the edge of the stage and grabbed a bass guitar. I noticed a sly smile on his face as he started to play. Ichigo started drumming on the stage floor. Chad smirked as Nanao handed him his guitar.

After a bit I recognized the song as Forever by Papa Roach. Hinata and Ino were swaying to the music as Sakura watched Ichigo. Senna went over and pulled Shika's arm and they started to dance. I giggled as I watch them dance, usually it takes a bit to get Shika to dance. Hinata went to dance with Shino. Ino smirked as she convinced Kiba to dance with her.

_I'm lonely, fulfilling my darkest dreams._

I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist. I felt his breath on my neck as he kept singing softly into my ear.

_I'm never forgiven, this broken heart of mine_

There was something intoxicating in his voice as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into his shoulder. I let my body move with his.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss, before I go. Dry your tears; it is time to let you go._

Shūhei put his hands on my hips and spun me around. Our eyes met as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know, this isn't a very good song to dance to." he whispered. I smiled at the smirk on his face as we stopped.

"Hey Renji!" he yelled. "Butterfly!"

I heard some more snickering as the music changed.

"Shūhei! I thought you weren't crazy about that song." Senna teased.

"That was before I found someone to dance with during that song." he yelled back. I gave him a questioning look.

We heard the whistles and catcalls as the music continued. I didn't care. Shūhei started to sing with the music as we started to dance again.

_I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high_

_So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try_

_Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill_

_Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still_

_The only thing I really know is she's got sex appeal_

'He's got it too.' I thought to myself as I felt a knot in my stomach.

_Ever since you've been around_

_You're the women that I want_

I licked my lips at him and gave him a sly grin as we continued to dance.

_Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly._

"The things we do after a concert."

"Look at those two!"

"Shūhei! Just take her home with you!"

"That is always an option." he whispered in my ear.

"We'll just have to see how the night plays out then." I teased.

We were interrupted when the fireworks went off by the river. I felt someone pulling me away from Shūhei. I turned to see Nanao and Senna.

"Don't worry, Shū, we'll bring her back." Karin cooed as she took his blue buttoned up shirt from him. She motioned to Sakura to follow us. They led us to an area behind the stage.

"Shūhei seems to have an interest in you." Senna grinned. "He's never shown an interest in anyone before."

Karin gave me the shirt to put on over my halter top.

"I noticed that your halter is a little short and showing off your belly." Nanao smiled. "I think you should tease him some more. I have an idea and I'm trying not to get personal."

She grabbed an eyeliner pencil and knelt in front of me. She started to write on my skin above my right hip. I tried not to laugh as she wrote.

"Renji was telling us about Shika's friends but he failed to tell us that there might be one interested in Shūhei." Senna teased.

"This is the first time I've seen him in person. Otherwise I just heard about him from Sakura and Ino." I blushed.

"That's about to change." Nanao smiled as she got up. "I think that should get his attention more."

I looked down to see that she wrote sixty-nine on my skin, the same way as the one on his face.

"Tenten, are you good at dancing?" Senna asked.

"Well obviously if she got Shūhei to dance with her." Karin snorted. "What'ca thinking Senna?"

"Well, we have that one number where we dance with the guys during the guitar and drum break. Shūhei has no one to dance with." she said.

"So?"

"Tenten should dance with him tomorrow." she said. "The crowd would love it more."

"We could try, I hope you know a little salsa and cha cha." Karin caved.

"Why doesn't Nanao dance with him?" I asked.

"I dance with Chad at the end of the break, when Ichigo starts playing again." she reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

"You know, we should have Sakura dance with Ichigo and I can dance with Shika." Senna said as she handed Sakura a green buttoned up shirt. It was the one that Ichigo wore earlier.

"Someone likes Shikamaru?" I teased as she blushed.

"Alright, let's go and try this with the guys." Karin said as we followed her out.

Nanao grabbed a cd player and rounded up the guys while Senna dragged Shika up to the stage.

"We're going to try this once through. If it doesn't work, then it was fun anyway." Nanao yelled out as she started the music.

"Nice shirt." Shūhei whispered in my ear as he started to wrap his arms around me.

"Not yet, Shū." Senna grinned as she pulled me off to the side of the stage. I blew him a kiss as the whistles started again.

Senna told Sakura, Shika and I when we were to join them on stage during the song. As the break came we approached our partners. I gave Shūhei a wink as I walked around him, dragging my hand along his shoulders until I was facing him. We started with some moves from the cha-cha.

At one point of the dance, I felt him pulling me closer as he grabbed my hand and twirled me around then pulling me back into him. He dipped me and we swung from left to right before he brought me back up. We danced till we heard the music switch from the guitar solo to the drum solo.

We swung apart and he twirled me back in and we swayed together for a little more until it got to the part in the song for him to go back to singing. We stopped and looked at each other for a moment. I felt my cheeks flush.

"That was awesome!" Ino yelled from the ground. I completely forgot that Kiba, Neji, Shino, Hinata and her were watching.

"Awesome? Try hot!" Hinata squealed.

"I guess that went well." Shūhei smirked. "Nice number."

"That was Nanao's idea." I blushed.

"Alright you two break it up." Karin teased. "We should get some rest for tomorrow. Be back at five tomorrow night."

We said our goodbyes as Sakura and I caught up to the others.

* * *

><p>Next night<p>

Sakura, Shika and I met the band at the stage at five. All the girls wore black halter-tops and blue jeans. The guys had white A-shirts, blue jeans and different colored buttoned up shirts. Shika wore orange, Chad red, Renji purple, Ichigo green and Shūhei blue.

Senna drew the number fifteen on Sakura's skin and Nanao put sixty-nine on me again. We decided that by the end of the song, the girls would be wearing the buttoned up shirts from the guys. We wore ribbons in our hair that matched which guy we would dance with.

"Sakura, why do you have a pair of drumsticks in your back pocket?" Karin asked.

"Ichigo thought it would be humorous if he took them from me after he was done dancing with me and before he had to play again." She grinned.

"I wondering how many will notice." I smirked.

"You'll be surprised on who does." Senna sighed. "Especially the ones who video tape."

Sakura, Shika and I waited in the wings while everyone else went on stage. Senna and Karin were back up singers and Nanao played keyboards. Renji had his bass, Ichigo on the drums. Chad had his guitar and Shūhei was lead vocals.

Sakura and I danced during the first few songs in the wings of the stage. Shika was amazed at the size of the crowd that turned out for the concert. It was bigger than the one we attended last night.

"Tenten, I'm glad that we curled your hair again." she grinned. "Shūhei was watching you before he had to go on stage."

"I know."

It was the last song of the concert. I watched as Shūhei sang with more passion in his voice.

_Your love shines as bright as your soul_

_Lighting up the darkness around me_

_I thought love was only a dream _

I saw Shūhei heading towards us, motioning for me to join him. Sakura gave me a slight push towards him.

_But that came alive when I met you_

_You saved me in my darkest hour of night_

_Within you I lose myself_

_Without you I find myself dreaming of you_

He took my hand and led me out on stage. I smiled as I heard the cheers, catcalls and whistles from the crowd. I tried to ignore the camera flashes.

_I want to be lost with you by my side_

_If I kiss you, will I see the stars_

_If I love you, will you give me them_

_I can't fall asleep at night because_

_This reality of love is better than any of my dreams_

We started to dance and it seemed that everything else disappeared.

_I want to hold you close to me_

_I want to feel your love all round me_

_My heart smiled when you kissed my lips_

Before I knew it, he had put the microphone back on the stand and we started to dance at the guitar break. Sakura and Shika had joined us on stage dancing too and the crowd cheered louder. As I walked around him, he took off his buttoned up shirt and put it on me. We let our feet move us, like we had practiced last night.

I could tell the solos were going to change as the crowd cheered again when Ichigo took the drumsticks from Sakura. Apparently when he dipped her, he ran the chopsticks over her chest as she came up and gave her a quick kiss. When the solo ended, Shūhei wouldn't let me go off stage. We danced until the end of the song as he sang to me. Sakura and Shika ended up dancing with each other towards the end of the song.

Right when the song ended, Shūhei dipped me one last time. As he brought me back up, he kissed me. I could hear the crowd going wild as I wrapped my arms around his neck. After we pulled apart, we turned and bowed at the crowd.

I felt much relief when we were finally off of the stage. The crowd was cheering for more. Karin ran back out onto the stage and talked to the crowd. Shika, Senna, and Nanao moved some of the equipment off stage to make more room for the encore.

"For our wonderful fans, we finally found Shūhei a dance partner!" Karin told the crowd. "What do you think?"

I smiled at the cheers rang out.

"Should we make them dance again?"

The cheers got louder. Karin nodded to Ichigo. He started to play the last song again. Chad joined in.

"We're going to be dancing to the entire song." Senna whispered in my ear. "No singing, just straight dancing entertainment."

Renji joined Karin on the stage, followed by Shika and Senna. I laughed as I saw Nanao dancing with Sakura near Chad and Ichigo. I met Shūhei in the middle of the stage and the crowd went wild again.

"Let's give them what they want." Shūhei whispered in my ear as we started dancing.

I gave him a small smiled as he twirled me away from him. We were enjoying the moment. I got a chance to see the others dancing together. Ichigo and Sakura moved towards us by the end of the guitar solo. I thought Ichigo would of returned to his drums, but I could tell they were up to something else. Shūhei move us to the middle of the stage to dance closer to the others as Ichigo and Sakura took the spot light.

Ichigo had dipped Sakura and after she came back up, he spun her around him. He took a pair of drumsticks from her back pocket as she took some from his. They sat down on the stage and began drumming on the stage floor. I was in awe on how well they played the drum solo on the floor. The crowd was eating up the change in playing.

"Well, that's hot." Shūhei whispered in my ear.

I giggled as he dipped me again. When I came back up, I saw him smiling. He leaning in to kissed me again. We pulled apart and the crowd was cheering for more. Shūhei pulled me in for another kiss. I felt me heart flutter on that one, it had more intensity in it. The song ended and the crowd erupted into cheers, catcalls and whistles again.

We all bowed to the crowd and left the stage for the last time. Sakura and I found a spot backstage to sit down at. Shūhei came and sat next to me and handed us some water. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Nice number Shūhei." Sakura cooed at him.

I lifted my head to see that someone wrote ten on his arm.

"It's only fair." he said with a smile.

I watched at how animated the others were as they talked about the performance. We waited for the crowd to thin out before we headed back out to the stage.

"There are some people waiting for us again." Senna said as she peaked out from the side.

Sure enough, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Ino were there. We went out to meet them and the chatting started. Shino had pulled Sakura, Shika and I aside. He took out this video camera and played the last song for us to watch. Everyone was right. The dancing was hot. I couldn't believe how good it looked.

"You can't tell that we learned it last night." Shika said.

"Sakura and Ichigo dancing in the first one was very good." Shino said. "They way the danced during the encore was better."

"That was amazing!"

"Did you see that drum solo?"

"I didn't know Sakura knew how to do that."

"Did you see her and Ichigo dancing? Yum!"

"Did you see how the crowd reacted to Shūhei and Tenten kissing?"

"Yummy goodness!"

"You know, Tenten, Sakura and Shika should join us for the rest of our tour." Renji suggested. Nanao, Chad, Ichigo and Karin nodded in agreement.

"Could be fun." Sakura said as she glanced at me.

"Sounds troublesome." Shika muttered.

"Shika, we only have nine more concerts. Plus you'll be dancing with me." Senna cooed as he blushed. I could tell he was going to give in.

"If you guys want to join us, meet us here tomorrow morning. We'll be leaving shortly after we have everything packed up." Shūhei said.

We left soon after to get some rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

Sakura, Shika and I had met the band at the stage. Ichigo was happy that Sakura was coming with that he picked her up and carried her around for a bit.

"I see that strawberry his happy to have his cherry with." Renji chuckled.

"That just sounds wrong." Nanao smirked.

"But look at how happy he is."

"This is going to get interesting." Karin sighed. "Let's go."

After everything was loaded onto and under the bus, we said our goodbyes to our friends. Shika and Sakura followed everyone onto the bus.

"Ready?" Shūhei asked as he walked up to me. I took one last look at my friends.

"Yeah. I'm ready for next adventure." I smiled. He took my hand and I followed him onto the bus.

* * *

><p>Forever by Papa Roach and Butterfly by Crazytown<p>

Please review!


End file.
